


Peppermint and Icecream

by goblin



Category: SMAP
Genre: First Time, Fluff, High School, Ice Cream, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-25
Updated: 2008-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: "a Kimura/Nakai high school sleepover, with chocolate chip ice-cream and Nakai dancing to the radio and distracting Kimura from his homework".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint and Icecream

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: While certain details of this story are taken from reality, the vast majority is damned filthy lies. It is in no way intended to represent, misrepresent or indeed say anything in particular about any real members of SMAP. May contain traces of nuts.
> 
> THANKS: to Muffinbitch, for challenging me and for the beta; and to Shunsuke-kun, who introduced me to the Blue Hearts' song "Kisu shite hoshii" ("I want you to kiss me"). If only he'd say that to me. *sigh*

"Okay, Hiro-chan, I'm going. You know where the spare futon is, and I expect you both to be asleep by the time I get back! If you dirty any dishes, then wash them. Properly! With detergent! Kimura-kun, I hope you have a lovely time and don't let Hiro-chan wriggle out of his homework. I'm counting on you!" Mrs Nakai hefted her handbag to her shoulder (it was almost larger than she was) and tottered out. They heard her calling back, "And Hiro-chan, don't leave the fridge door open!"

The door slammed, and Nakai and Kimura burst into laughter. "Is that something you often do?" inquired Kimura. "Leave the fridge door open."

Nakai just grinned and said, "Shut the hell up." Then he stood foolishly for a few seconds until the tiniest instinct of hospitality woke up and made him say, "Would you like some tea?"

"No, I'm fine," said Kimura. His smile was slightly quizzical.

Neither of the boys had been to the other's house before, although they knew each other quite well through school and backup dancing for Hikaru Genji. Now they'd been re-christened 'SMAP', it seemed bright new things were in store and that a celebratory sleepover was clearly in order.

"So... what do you wanna do?" asked Nakai.

Kimura shrugged. "Whatever."

Nakai didn't know whether to take heart that Kimura was so at ease in this situation or resent it. He seemed to have less than the usual dose of awkwardness for a 16-year-old.

"Well... we could watch the movie already."

"What did you hire?"

"Fist of the North Star."

Kimura's face lit up. "I've been wanting to see that for ages! Do you think it really has a different ending on VHS to what it did at the movies?"

Nakai grinned. "Let's watch it and see."

They went to Nakai's room, where they set up both futons next to each other so that most of the floor became a convenient lounging/sleeping/movie-watching area. Nakai put the video in the VCR and pressed play.

"Aren't we doing this all in the wrong order?" said Kimura, grinning at him out of the corner of his eye. "Bed, then movie, then homework... shouldn't it be homework, then movie, then bed?"  
"Shh," said Nakai, "it's starting."

They _were_ doing it all in the wrong order. Mrs Nakai would not have approved... nor would she have approved of the movie they were watching. The two boys watched blissfully as gobbets of blood arced across the screen.

"I love this movie," confided Nakai.

"Me too." 

* * *

Ninety minutes later, Kimura and Nakai were relaxed and contented, having witnessed enough exploding heads to satisfy them for a week.

"I can't believe it really was a draw," said Kimura with fervour. "I remember so clearly Raoh winning when we saw it at the cinema... don't you think that ending was better?"

"No way!" said Nakai. "Kenshiro should've won, he's the hero! At least it was a draw this time."  
Kimura gazed off into the distance. "I might never see the original ending again..." Then he shrugged. "Oh well. I'm going to do my maths homework."

"Bo-ring!" complained Nakai, sprawled across the futon with his hands behind his head.

Kimura just retrieved his books from his schoolbag and made himself comfortable at Nakai's desk. "Well, I'm not the one who's gonna get shouted at by Inoue-sensei..."

Nakai remembered the humiliation of last week and shuddered. He didn't want to go through that again.

He picked himself up. "Alright, alright. Get off my chair then."

"I'm the guest, _Hiro-chan_ ," said Kimura, sweetly evil, "so I get the chair."

Nakai flung a couple of choice names at him ill-temperedly, then went and fetched a chair from the kitchen. Unfortunately, though, he couldn't make them both fit at the desk.

"There's no room," he declared, knocking his chair repeatedly into Kimura's in frustration.

"So?"

"So, so, so let's go to the kitchen!"

"Oh," said Kimura, blinking. "Alright."

So they went to sit at the kitchen table, where there was room for textbooks, exercise books, rulers, protractors, calculators, pencils, erasers, elbows and packets of Pocky.

They did fairly well for about fifteen minutes; little could be heard apart from the scratching of pencils on paper and the occasional swear word. But then, completely out of the blue, Nakai suddenly stood up. "That song!" he exclaimed. "I forgot I was going to play you that song."  
He returned thirty seconds later carrying his much loved and consequently rather battered portable stereo. He turned up the volume as loudly as he dared (that is, louder than his mother would have let him but not loud enough to make Mrs Suzuki from next door complain), and pressed play on the tape deck.

Kimura and Nakai grinned at one another in suspense, their eyes bright. Out of the soft hiss of static blasted the first few chords.

Kimura recognised the distinctive sound. "You finally bought that Blue Hearts album?"

Nakai gave him an enraptured look. "I'm so happy..."

Then the vocals kicked in and Nakai started to sing along. He knew every word.

Kimura at least knew the chorus, so he joined in there. Soon they were both jumping up and down singing, "Kisu shite hoshii, kisu shite hoshii, kisu shite hoshii, kisu shite hoshii!"

They flopped back down into their chairs at the end of the song, out of breath and exhilarated.

"Isn't it awesome?" enthused Nakai.

"Yeah," Kimura grinned, "but I've still got eight questions to go."

Nakai groaned. "You had to bring that up! I've got twelve."

They sat back down to their books. For a few minutes, there was silence. But then:  
"Can I copy off you?"

Kimura looked at Nakai as if he was mad. "No."

"Aww, please?"

"No."

"Why not? You let me copy off you in kanji tests."

"That's different. You really can't do kanji. Maths, you can do."

"I can not!"

"You're just not trying hard enough."

"I _am_ trying, and it's too hard! Pleeease?"

"No!"

"I'll be your best friend."

"Stop it!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top."

"Shut up!"

"Pretty please with - "

Nakai stopped in the middle of his sentence, and ran out of the room. Kimura stared after him, flummoxed.

Ten seconds later, Nakai reappeared, holding something behind his back, and repeated the sentence, this time with the end intact: "Pretty please with a cherry on top and _chocolate chip icecream?!"_ With manic eyes, Nakai brandished a tub of icecream and a spoon.

Kimura looked at him in disbelief. "Are you trying to bribe me?"

Nakai went right up beside Kimura, sat on the table, peeled off the lid of the tub, ate a spoonful of icecream and said, "Is it working?"

Kimura regarded him in great suspicion. "No." He continued to work at his maths.

"Mmmm." A low sound of contentment.

Kimura didn't look up.

"Mmmm, this icecream is soooo nice..."

Kimura risked a glance in Nakai's direction, which was definitely a mistake because Nakai was closing his eyes and licking icecream off a spoon with an expression of absolute bliss and it made Kimura feel all strange inside.

Nakai opened his eyes and looked wickedly at Kimura. "It's delicious," he whispered.

Kimura sat staring with his mouth open for a few seconds. Then he said, "I hate you," and reached for the spoon.

Nakai slid off the table and sat down in Kimura's just-vacated chair, pulling his exercise book towards him and happily beginning to copy down answers. Kimura took Nakai's place on the table and started on the icecream, scowling. Before long though, he was in the midst of an icecream daydream, swinging his legs and dreamily dissolving the cold, sweet icecream in his mouth and sucking on the chocolate chips.

After Nakai had finished copying down the answers, Kimura jumped down from the table and put his homework away.

"What about the last few questions?" protested Nakai.

"I'm finishing the rest of these at home," said Kimura, "where _you can't copy me."_

"Bastard," growled Nakai. "Gimme the rest of that icecream."

Nakai polished off the last few spoonfuls, although this involved digging around in the bottom of the tub a bit and he got icecream on his knuckles and his brand new digital watch. "Oh no!" He rushed to grab a cloth from the kitchen to wipe it off, and in the process saw what time it was.

"Is your watch okay?" asked Kimura anxiously.

"It's fine," said Nakai despondently, "but I've just realised it's nearly 11 and Mum's gonna be home soon. We'd better go to bed."

"I guess so," begrudged Kimura. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of Mrs Nakai's scoldings either.

As they brushed their teeth their eyes met in the mirror.

"What?" said Kimura.

"Nothing," said Nakai, wondering why he had butterflies in his stomach.

For some reason he felt he had to turn his back while they were changing into their pyjamas.

They heard the door slam.

"Quick, turn off the light!" hissed Kimura, jumping under the covers.

Nakai quickly did so and got into the bed next to him.

"Shh!"

" _You_ shh!"

"No, really, shh, I can hear footsteps."

They held their breath, waiting in silence as Nakai's mother's footsteps approached the door. There was a pause. They could almost hear her listening. Then, at last, the footsteps began again and they heard the soft thud of Nakai's parents' bedroom door.

They let out their breath in a sigh of relief.

"At last!" said Kimura. "Now we can talk."

"Yeah! Or whisper, anyway."

So they whispered to one another, about school and teachers they hated and boys who wanted to hassle them and girls they liked.

At length, the conversation died down. A sliver of light from the streetlights outside could be seen at the edge of the curtain. They listened to the soothing sound of cars going by.

Nakai could see the outline of Kimura's head, his ear, but not the expression on his face... Then he felt Kimura's hand come to rest lightly on his shoulder, a wordless request, deniable, innocuous, yet unmistakably a query. Nakai tried to breath normally, his brain whirling. Was this what he thought it was?

Wanting to make sure he wasn't misunderstanding, Nakai cautiously curled his knees up to meet Kimura's beneath the covers. Encouraged, Kimura responded by straightening his legs and wriggling closer. After a pause, Nakai mirrored him, and then they were right up against each other, their breathing loud in the quiet room. All trace of cockiness and bravado was gone from Nakai. His hand trembled as he brought it up to touch a dark silk strand of Kimura's hair. Then he felt a soft pressure on his lips.

 _He kissed me,_ thought Nakai in absolute awe. _He kissed me._

Overtaken by wonder, he tightened his arms around Kimura's shoulders and tried to kiss him back. In the dark, though, he mistook where he was and kissed Kimura's upper lip, near the corner of his mouth. It wasn't half a second though before Kimura had shifted the angle of his head and then... then he was just in the right place, and at last they were kissing. For a second Nakai wondered whether he was doing it right, but then he forgot about thinking in the soft swipe of Kimura's tongue, the creamy taste of his mouth. He tasted like peppermint and icecream.

And then Nakai blurted out, "Will you go out with me?"

 _Shit._ He didn't mean to say that. How could he say something that lame?

But then Kimura said, "Secretly?"

Nakai held his breath, hardly daring to hope. "Y-yeah. Secretly."

Slowly, Kimura nodded. "Okay."

 

And that was how it began.


End file.
